Oxygen
by Lady Tanyata
Summary: Another 30 Hugs fic. A day at the beach goes wrong for Anthy and Utena.


Title: 6. Oxygen  
Fandom: Revolutionary Girl Utena  
Theme include theme number: 6. Oxygen  
Pairing: Anthy/Utena  
Rating:  
Disclaimer if needed: Don't own the characters.  
Summary not compulsory: A day at the beach goes disastrously wrong.

6. Oxygen

Utena and Anthy got off the bus with their picnic basket in tow. They smiled at the sight of the beach. The sun was beating down hot rays on them. Utena wiped one hand across her face. "It's going to be a scorcher of a day Anthy." Anthy smiled happily at her friend.

"It certainly will be, Miss Utena." They walked along the sand until the found a nice little alcove and unpacked their picnic. They ate talking of things that had happened over the past few weeks. The challenges made and the victories that Utena had won. Anthy was secretly glad that Utena had won all the challenges made so far. She was happy to have a friend at last, and someone who did not care about her being the Rose Bride.

Anthy stood up and took her clothes off to reveal a red swimsuit. She started to head out to the sea when she turned and looked over her shoulder. "Come on, Miss Utena!" she called. Utena looked a little uneasy.

"I don't know Anthy." She called back, but by the time she had replied the other was down at the sea out of hearing. Utena lay back on her elbows and watched Anthy as she slowly edged her way into the water.

Soon Anthy was waist deep in the water and was still heading further out. She loved the coolness of the sea. How in some places it was warm and other places cold. It fascinated her. She turned and waved up at Utena sitting on the beach. She saw Utena wave back. Anthy had never been a good swimmer and as a big wave came up behind her, her legs gave way and she went under.

The water closed in around her so quickly Anthy had very little time to think. She panicked and started to lash out in order to reach the surface and take a breath. She hoped Utena had saw and was now coming to rescue her. As she tried to kick her way up her foot tangled in some seaweed. She was stuck, unable to move. Every ounce of her told her to scream for help, but she managed to restrain herself. She kept trying to pull herself up but the seaweed tightened around her foot.

It was hopeless; the air she still held would not last much longer. She knew that it would not be long. She felt herself becoming weaker every time she tried to swim upward. Her eyes were slowly closing and the air escaping from her. _Any moment now,_ she thought. Her mind went blank as darkness descended.

Utena had raced into the sea, only pausing for her to get her clothes off. She dived into the depths as soon as she could. She looked around for Anthy but pink hair obscured her vision. "Damn it!" she called as she broke the surface of the sea to get some air. Some took another gulp of fresh sea air before diving back under to find Anthy. Out of the corner of her eye Utena saw something red. She swam toward it hoping that it was Anthy. It was not. It was a broken inflatable that had somehow sunk to the bottom. Utena swore in her mind. Where was Anthy? Surely she could not be that far away?

Utena looked all around her until she suddenly saw Anthy floating amongst some seaweed. Utena swam as fast as she could towards her. Utena saw Anthy's foot caught in the seaweed and untangled it as quickly as she could. With Anthy free Utena swam for shore.

Once in the shallows of the shore Utena lifted Anthy up into her arms and held her close to her. She placed Anthy on the warm sand and hoped that she would be alright. Utena saw Anthy's chest was not moving. She immediately tried to resuscitate her. Once. Twice. Nothing. Third time was said to be the charm. Nothing. Utena kept trying, not wanting to believe that Anthy was dead. After five minutes Anthy spat out the sea water in her mouth and gasped for air. Life flowed through her again and she was grateful to Utena for bringing her back.

"Thank you Miss Utena." Anthy whispered as Utena took her in her arms.


End file.
